


John, I'm Only Dancing.

by Leafling



Series: PWP [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aftercare, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz needs to be reminded who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, I'm Only Dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally only did this so I could use the title; fuck writing quality shit when you're using a title from the late, great David Bowie. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, I demand to be crowned as Trash Lord.

The smug look on Kaz's face is quickly wiped away when John grabs him by the waist and spins him roughly, pushing him up against the door and pinning him to the unforgiving surface. "You think something's funny, Miller?" He grits, jealousy pouring off of him in waves.   
  
"Fuck..." Kaz chokes, half because he's winded and half because he's harder than he's been in his entire life as John snatches his hips back possessively, bending him nearly double and sending Kaz sliding down the door until his forearms are braced on either side of his head to keep him upright. Those hard fingers dig into his jutting hipbones, slipping under his waistband to yank down his pants, "John, wait, I...!" he hiccups.  
  
John doesn't care for his excuses, instead he fucks Kaz like he's punishing him for every wrongdoing the blond has and will ever commit. Kaz—Jesus, the masochist—moans and cries out in pure exaltion, thrusting back into John's rough assault, letting the mix pain and pleasure burn a hole through him.   
  
Although John would never say it aloud, Kaz knows what's brought this on. Women. It's always women; Kaz can't keep it in his pants and now it's come back to bite him in the ass—or, at least, fuck him until he can't think straight.   
  
Kaz is an absolute mess as he sags more and more into the door, letting John downright brutalize his body as he parts his glistening lips for a long, wavering moan that alerts John to his approaching peak. John's hands relocate to Kaz's neck and dick, both squeezing just right as John pulls him upright and then back onto the harsh pounding of his hips. The angle feels so deep; has Kaz feeling so, so full. He comes with a series of painful, wet coughs as John restricts his airways, tears streaking down his face and leaving him looking like a thoroughly debauched whore.   
  
Kaz closes his eyes for just a second, trying to find some way to ground himself in this tidal wave of sensation, and when he finally finds the strength to reopen them, he's on the bed. John is above him, toweling him off with a sense of care that usually escapes the other man. Kaz almost wants to laugh, almost because his throat is sore.   
  
"This needs to stop, Kaz," John announces and the blond knows he doesn't mean the brutal fucking.   
  
Kaz scoffs, brushing John's hands away and rolling onto his side petulantly, "why you're so upset about me dancing with a few girls, anyway?"  
  
John rolls his eye, "you call that _just_ dancing?"

"What, you telling me _you're jealous_?"

Kaz's response is being rolled onto his stomach. Yes, John is a very jealous man.

 


End file.
